When the Tide Comes
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Wizards vs. Mermaids.  D
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Down, under the ocean, lived a world. It was lost but never forgotten. You may have heard of it in stories. It is called Atlantis. Remember it? The lost city, they call it. Some even call it a city before its time. But there truly is only one name for it. _

_**Home.**_

_This city is home to another type of myth. Mermaids. Their king, King Neptune, ruled the kingdom of Atlantis with wisdom. All his subjects couldn't be happier. They loved their king. For he brought joy to them himself._

_Today, the city of Atlantis were gathering for a festival. For the Queen had given birth to a new baby mermaid, named Cleo. (Whose name would soon change to Morgan.) Laughter filled the kingdom as young and old merpeople gathered to celabrate. _

_The king, queen, and their new baby stood in the center of it all, smiles on their faces. But then all that changed..._

_The once very clear, blue water turned grey and murky. The laughter stopped and the screams began. The King stared through the water, looking for a sign. The Queen pulled her new child closer._

_Then everything stopped. The screams turned into a shocked silence as the women floated through the crowd. She was evil. You could see it in her eyes. Heck, if you looked at her, you'de know. She smiled and razor teeth showed, much like a shark's. Her tail was a dark green with shiny black sparkles layering it. The shells that covered her chest were black. Her hair was a green color, her eyes were black. You would think she would be ugly, but she was beautiful. But her beauty was a dark one._

_She came and stood in front of the king and queen. "What are you doing here? You have no buisness here." The king called out in a loud booming voice._

_"Well," the woman began, "I came to wish my god-daughter a happy life." She smirked._

_"You are no longer her god-mother. Not after what you did to this kingdom." The queen said._

_The woman rolled her eyes. She swam closer. "Give me the child." She hissed._

_"Never!" the queen exclaimed._

_The evil woman smirked. "Fine, have it your way." She said. "But i'll be back, one day, when you least expect me." _

_"Leave, __**now**__. I do not wish to see your face ever again, Lusinda." The queen said._

_Lusinda swam away. She would keep her promise, she would be back. She would kidnapp the king and queen's __**precious**__ daughter and keep her where no one would find her. She would __**always**__ keep her promise._


	2. Chapter 1: Standing at the Water's Edge

When the Tide Comes

Chapter 1

Max Russo sat on the balcony of his apartment in the hustle bustle town of New York City. He could hear a car horn honk and an angry cab driver yell. For so many nights he had sat on this balcony, waiting. Was she ever coming back? Would she keep her promise?

Max glanced at the ground. He had to keep faith, but it was so hard. Max Russo was in love. It wasn't puppy love, it was _love_. Max leaned back and stared at the bright stars. The full moon shined down on his face.

Memories played through his mind. That night was one of the best and worst nights of his life.

It was one of his worst because he had almost lost her. He had almost lost Morgan. It was one of his best because he didn't. He saved her.

Max sighed, standing up. Love was a silly thing. He sighed, entering the air-conditioned building. He went straight to his room.

He lay down in his bed. It was un-made and his room was a mess. He closed his eyes very slowly. Finally they shut all the way…

* * *

><p><em>A small light shined. It was small and barely noticeable, but it glowed in the depths of the dark. It was changing colors. It went from purple to green to black. The colors seemed to be fighting one another. Purple would dominate over the other two, but then green would take it down. Black would destroy green, but only to be destroyed by purple. <em>

_It was getting closer now. It shined in the darkness. It passed over something. It looked like a face, but it was too far away to recognize. It shined over the face again and a brown haired girl stared back. She was clinging to a rock. Her long red tail twisted around the bottom of it._

_She had a scared expression upon her face. _

_The scene changed and there was a house. It stood tall and was gorgeous. Something famous people would live in. The doors opened and there was a girl and a boy. They were running out of the house. _

_The scene changed again and there was a small necklace. It was falling, falling, falling…_

_It hit the surface of the water and sank to the bottom. _

* * *

><p>Max Russo sat up in his bed. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned on his lamp. He had been having dreams like that for weeks! He never bothered to tell anyone. What was the point? They were just dreams.<p>

Max looked over at his alarm clock. 11:50 stared back at him in red flashing numbers. He sighed and pushed the covers off. He needed something to calm his nerves.

Max made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took out some milk and Oreos and sat at the counter. He ate silently.

_Max?_

Max looked around. Where was the strange voice coming from? It was hoarse and in a whisper.

_Max? _

Max looked around again, before coming to the realization that the voice was coming from inside his head.

_Listen to me, evil times are upon us. You must always stay good. You have powers no one has ever heard of. You must stay safe. Do not look for me. They will ask you to, but it's important that you don't. Stay safe._

Who were "they"? Max thought. Was this Morgan talking to him?

_I… I love you._

Definitely Morgan. Max longed to talk to her, but knew she was already gone. He could feel her leave his mind.

If Morgan was in trouble, Max was going to help her, no matter what. He _loved_ her and would do anything just to hold her one more time.

Max stood up, the milk and Oreos forgotten, and began to walk toward the stairs. If he was going to save Morgan, he was going to need Alex and Justin's help.

Max stopped at the sound of a knock on the door. Max looked at the clock. It was exactly 12 o'clock A.M. Max made his way to the door. He twisted the door knob and brought it back…

Mr. Birch burst through the door. He looked depressed and tired. He shut the door and turned back to Max. "Max!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Birch?" Max questioned.

"Max, you must help me!" He exclaimed.

"With what?" Max asked. There was another knock on the door...


	3. Chapter 2: The Dajr

**A/N: I can't believe it. I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! It completly slipped my mind! I feel awful. I only remembered it because someone PM'ed me about how they thought it was good. I'm really sorry for those I have kept waiting. I'm not sure how long it will be until I update again, but hopefully this chapter will satisfy you. I wrote it in about five minutes, and didn't do to well I'm afraid. I didn't have time to spell check or anything so I apoligize for any miss-spellings. Thanks and I'm SO SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Max wasn't sure how he had gotten himself in this situation. It was quite awkward to say the least. He stood, crammed in his hallyway closet with a man named after a fish. Dang, life is good.<p>

NOT!

"Why are we in here?" Max whispered staring at Mr. Birch. He had always been a dull, monotonous man, but now, he looked frantic and worried.

"Because we can't let them know you're here?"

"Who are you talking about."

"_The Dajr."_ Mr. Birsh hissed.

"Who are the Dajr?" Max all but screamed. He shoved away a blanket that was threatening to fall on his head.

Mr. Birch glared. "Honestly, Max, you think you would have caught up by now."

"Why are you talking about?"

Morgan flinched as her prison guard, Aaron, cussed at her. His cruel words brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to cry. Mermaids are strong creatures, and won't cry, you see, if they don't want to. And Morgan, well, she didn't want to cry.

"Shut-up." She muttered.

Aaron slapped her, and Morgan felt her patience snap like a twig. She brought her hand up, as if to punch him in the face, then lowered it. He didn't want to be here as much as she did, though he liked to deny it. She could read him like a book sometimes, while other times he was closed and distant, acting as though this was a gift from God.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, Princess Cleo." Aaron snapped at her.

Morgan squared her jaw. "My name is Morgan now." She hissed.

Aaron laughed. "No, it's Cleo. I'll call you anything I want either way. Do you think that Russo boy will save you? He won't. You were a fling to him. Nothing more."

Morgan burst into tears. If anyone so much as metioned the youngest Russo child's name, she broke. Aaron knew this, and continued to haunt her with it, breaking her like a twig at times.

Of course, Morgan wanted Max to save her, but she knew at the same time she didn't. He was safe where he was.

Wasn't he?

"The Dajr are a group of thieves, Mr. Russo."

"Why are they here? Did you turn into a thug or something?" Max asked.

"No, you inconsistent fool! I'm here to help you."

"I thought you needed my help?"

"I do."

Max stared at him, but pushed away his confused feelings. "What do they want."

"Well, you, of course."

"Why would they want me?"

"To take away. I'm afraid, Max, that you're the only one that can save her, and they know that."

"What are you talking about? _Who are you talking about_?" Max screamed.

Mr. Birch stared at him.

"You don't know? Princess Morgan has been kidnapped, and by her own _god-mother!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Tom

**A/n: Okay another chapter. WHOOP, WHOOP! I'm really sorry about the long wait. My computer broke, and when I got it back, all the chapters were gone, so I was re-writing everything again. SORRY FOR THE WAIT, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Max Russo liked to say he was brave. He liked to say that he wasn't weak. He liked to say he could do anything.<p>

But... you see, saying things never matter unless you prove them with your actions.

And Max, well, he felt like someone had just stabbed him, only to pull the knife out and stab him again.

A lot of time had passed since Morgan had gone back home. Justin and Alex somehow managed to both get back in the competition, and both Juliet and Mason returned.

Everything was wonderful in the Russo family. For everyone had their loves with them, except Max. But Max was a selfless boy, and faked a smile, to let them know he was over the Princess that left him and took his heart right along with her.

So, the name Morgan was never mentioned in the Russo household again. As far as anyone knew, Max was happy with life.

But they were wrong, of course.

He was still infatuated with Morgan. Sure, most of the cuts healed, but the scars remained. But standing beside Mr. Birch in the hallway closet was like re-opening all of them all over again.

"Her godmother?" He whispered.

Mr. Birch nodded. "They're following me, I'm afraid. I came here to ask if I could use Justin's assitance." He said in the same monotonous voice that he held when he and Max had first met. If he was scared, he hid it very well.

"Justin?"

Mr. Birch didn't acknowledge the pain in Max's voice. "Yes, he's the only one who can help, isn't he?"

* * *

><p>"Shut-up! You bloody BRAT!" A man exclaimed, smacking Morgan across the face. Her legs went limp and she fell down on the floor of the pungent cave. He kicked her side and Morgan whimpered. The boy in front of her was a handsome fellow. He had hair that was so blond, it was almost platinum, good features, black eyes, and his voice held a British tint.<p>

Morgan was sad to say that he had been her best-friend. That was, before he was caught in the water under a full moon. His once silver eyes turned to the darkest shade of black imaginable and his tail changed to a dull grey, but that was all that changed. He, along with three others, were banished from Atlantis.

And so, he joined the Dajr. He became one of Lusinda's cheif advisors, and an obvious weakness in the Princess of Atlantis's heart.

"Please... Tommy... please just stop." Morgan whimpered. She clung to his leg and he all but kicked her off.

"Don't call me that!" The man exclaimed. "It's Tom now, Cleo!"

"It's Morgan now, you prat!" Morgan hissed, fresh tears falling down her face.

Tom grabbed her jaw and yanked her up. She whimpered and he threw into a wall. "Remember whom you are speaking to," Tom hissed, though much of his rage seemed to have gone. He sighed and then reached up to stroke her face. "Remember," he repeated, sounding apologetic, and something else Morgan didn't know how to describe.

It was a great pain to see Tom like this. To see him fighting off the evil inside him. He was no doubt the most evil, and monsterous of all the Dajr, but he was also the kinder of the pack to Morgan. He seemed to be fighting himself for her safety.

Morgan knew that if she could escape, she would no doubt bring him with her.

* * *

><p>"Come out, come out, where ever you are." A voice hissed.<p>

Max closed his eyes, and gripped his wand. Mr. Birch glanced at it, and nodded.

They kicked the door open and sprung into action. Only to find no one there.

All that was left of the room was a pearl. It was as fascinating and captivating as crystal. Max picked it up and looked at Mr. Birch.

The man turned around and opened the front door. "Mr. Russo, I'd suggest you put down that pearl before it blows up in your face. It's time to go."


End file.
